


Up to the Sky

by oreob1tch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Dean Winchester, Falling In Love, M/M, Sassy Dean, Sexual Tension, Shy Sam, Teasing, spin-off for 10x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the witch turns Dean fourteen again, he also erases Sam's memory of  relationship with him. It happens that he falls for Dean once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is obviously a spin off for Supernatural's episode 'About a boy' (season 10, episode 12, for those who are wondering). There are not loads of spoilers but the main idea of the episode is obviously written in here so if you haven't seen the episode yet... I suggest you leave now, because you know, who like spoilers amirite?  
> Not everything is like it was in the episode cause you know, it's a spin off and also I just need to change it a bit to make it fit into my fic. Deal with that babies.
> 
> Also, since Dean is underage here, they won't go all the way, but there will be some sexual activities, so if it makes you uncomfortable, you may not like it. And you may be upset. So don't read it, sweethearts, I don't want you to be upset ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Dean was fourteen when little Sam started noticing things that he shouldn't be noticing. For example how cute he looked with face all red after running, how nice his abs looked after work out, how pretty his eyes were. Or his nose. Or his lips. Freckles. Hair.

Sam started thinking about Dean differently than he'd used to. Whenever he saw him shirtless, his mouth went dry and his heartbeat sped up. He wasn't stupid, he knew what that meant. And it terrified him. It terrified him so much, for so long, that he had to leave. For two years, he was fine. He was thinking about Dean all day long and and it got even worse at nights. But he foundhimself a girlfriend and thought that he's alright, that he's happy.

Until Dean came for him. It all came back and hit him in the face. All the feelings.

But now, ten years later, he finally is fine. He finally is alright. Has been for years.

He smiles when Dean wiggles in his arms and snores. He used to hate it and always made fun of his big brother because of his snores. Now, when he finally got his brother back, when Dean is no longer demon and the only thing they have to deal with is the damn mark of Cain.. he couldn't be happier listening to the noises coming out of his brother's mouth.

Though there are noises coming out of Dean's mouth that he loves way more. Sam smirks and look at his brother's face. He looks so peaceful. His face is relaxed and Sam smiles. Dean is so beautiful. Dean would definitely call him cheesy and lame if he heard that but it's true. Sam traces the fine lines around Dean's eyes with his finger. He wants to kiss all of his cute freckles.

"You're watching me again, aren't you, you creep." Dean's low husky voice rings through Sam's ears.

"Can't help it, you're just so.... so pretty."

Dean groans. "Sammy." then he lifts his chin and Sam leans in and kisses him. "slept well?"

Dean scrunches his nose and sighs. "Yeah I guess."

Sam kisses him again. "bad dreams again? You weren't screaming this time."

"Well.. I was.." Dean smirks and Sam laughs. Dean doesn't want to talk about it, that's for sure, otherwise he would't change the subject so quickly.

********

Later that day, they are in a pub, working on a case.

Or at least, Sam is. Dean's been flirting with some chick for the last hour and it's not like Sam's jealous, he usually isn't. Usually.

But tonight... when he sees the way she's touching his arm, and smiling at him. And okay, he's used to girl flirting with Dean. But Dean is shamelessly flirting with her back and Sam doesn't like that..

The woman stands up and hugs Dean, tight, hand sliding down to his ass. Sam coughs, pretty loud and Dean pulls away, smiling. Sam sighs and looks back at his laptop, trying to supress the wave of jealousy bubbling inside od him.

"What was that?" Dean asks and looks up once again, probably to stare at the woman's ass. Rude. Then his eyes widen.

"I'll be right back." He stands up and grabs his jacket.

"Dean- what? Wait, where are you going?"

but Dean doesn't listen, he just runs right after that woman.

Sam's standing there with his mouth wide open that he shakes his head. Maybe he really likes her. Maybe he likes her better than he likes Sam. After all, he never really told Sam that he loves him.

Sam pays for Dean's drinks and his coffee and walks outside. He expects to see Dean making out with that woman, but there's no one. Literally no one. Even though Sam saw three people walk out. Dean, that blonde chick and an old guy. None of them is there.

"Dean?" He walks around the corner to see if somone is there but there is not.

"Dean!?" he yells. Is this a joke? He gets quite worried as the case they are working on is about a guy who disappeared, out of nowhere, without a trace.

His head throbs and he closes his eyes from the sharp pain. He opens his eyes again and blinks. This feels weird.

 _"he's fine, it's Dean, of course he's fine."_ he tells himself to calm down. Maybe he left with that girl. It wouldn't be the first time he did that (and probably not even the last...)

The Impala's still there so he had to leave with her. Thank God, at least Sam doesn't have to walk home.

Is he sad? Yes. Is he surprised? No.

*********

It's two a.m. and Dean is still not home. Sam rolls over in their king sized bed in the cheap motel room. Why the hell did they wanted only one bed?

Sighing, he gets up and tries to call him. Nothing.

He lays down on his bed and closes his eyes. He hopes Dean's enjoying his night, because Sam surely isn't. He's worried and sad and angry.  But still not surprised.

Still thinking about Dean and how they act like a couple (which is weird, they are not a couple), he falls asleep.

********

There's a knock on his door. He groans and gets up. That someone knocks again. 

"I'm coming!" Sam yells, voice hoarse. He swings the door open and looks at the boy standing there. He blinks. He wants to ask if they know eachother when the guy smiles and speaks up.

"Hi Sammy."

"Dean?"

The boy nods and Sam looks at him properly. Yes. It is Dean. But fourteen-year-old Dean. Young Dean. Even smaller Dean.

"Wh--what happened?"

"The same thing that happened to Tina. And that guy before her. Witchcraft, that's what happened."

Sam stepped aside and Dean walks in. He turns around and looks at Sam, weird, foreign expression on his face. "Sammy..." he whispers and leans in. Sam coughs.

"what the hell Dean."

Dean frowns and shakes his head. "Nothing, I just.. my head's spinning, I wanted something to lean on."

Dean sits down on the bed and sighs.

"Don't worry about it, I'll sleep on the floor." Sam smiles, not noticing the sadness on Dean's face. "Lay down. Sleep for a bit. You'll tell me everything in the morning."

Dean nods and takes off his clothes, then, only in his underwear he looks at Sam. The younger man (or older? He's the older one now) swallows the lump in his throat.

_What the hell Sam, get your shit together, it's your brother for crying out loud._

"Could you... borrow me one of your shirts?" Dean asks and Sam doesn't quite understands why he's not wearing his own, but then again, it doesn't matter.

The sleeves are too long and Dean looks so tiny in it but also cute and it terrifies Sam, because what the hell. he's never looked at Dean like this before. Why now. Why in general.

"Thanks Sammy." Dean smiles and lies down on the bed. Sam smiles back, burrying his face in the pillow, turning his head away from the bed, away from Dean.

Heis already asleep when Dean lies down beside him, wrapping his arms around Sam's torso.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up with Dean behind him feels weird but also not. It's like it's happened before but he's not aware of it.

Dean's still asleep so he slowly unwraps his arms and gets up. Stretching his arms and yawning, he looks at the pile of clothes that Dean wore last night. He probably bought them on the way to the motel but he definitely needs more, because neither of them knows for how long he's going to be stuck as 14-year-old.

Sam takes a quick shower and put on some sweat pants and plain black t-shirt. He also grabs his wallet and walks out of the room.

***

When he gets back, Dean's already awake. He's sitting at the table, mouth wide open as he's yawning. He looks cute, still in Sam's oversized shirt.

"Hey." Sam greets and Dean looks up and smiles. 

"Hey Sammy." 

Sam hands him the bag full of new clothes. "Here you go. I thought it would be a good idea to buy something you could wear until you get back to your older self."

Dean smiles again, but it looks fake this time. "Yeah... about that." 

He takes the bag anyway and sets it aside. "Look, Sammy, we got to talk about this..."

He unbuttons the shirt and Sam swallows hard. His hears starts racing and he has to shift to relieve the weird pressure in his crotch. He stares at Dean's toned stomach and swallows again, "Yeah?"

Dean takes it off completely. Sam squeaks and Dean laughs. "Don't be a pussy Sam, it's not like you never saw me naked." 

Sam just opens his mouth but says nothing. 

"Anyway, look." He shows him his forearm. Sam blinks. And then blinks again.

"It's gone."

"Yes, yes it is." 

There's no mark on Dean's soft skin and Sam smiles. "That's great.. but..."

"I'm just saying." Dean interrupts. "That we could just... leave it, it's not like I'm not glad I'm younger again. I still have my memory, still have my experience and much more flexible muscles and no back pain."

Sam shakes his head. It sounds great, too great actually. But he can't have 14-year-old Dean with him all the time. It's still Dean, in his mind, still dirty-minded, still bit perverted, but he's fourteen for God's sake and people would look at Sam as his parent.

"But you said, this also happened to Tina right? We can't leave her there, young and confused."

Dean snorts. "I think she's glad she's young again. She can rethink that plastic surgery."

Sam shakes his head.

"Come on, Dean. We gotta do some research and end this."

**

Dean takes a shower, very long one, and then put on some clothes that Sam bought him. He looks stunning, indeed. And Sam is terrified because he's not supposed to think like this about his own brother.

Or pop a boner. But.. no one noticed, so it's kind of okay.

"Are you ready, Sammy?" Dean winks and Sam's heart almost stops. 

"Yeah, yeah sure, let's go."

***

They get to the library and Dean lies about being a student, whereas Sam pretends to be a FBI agent, as always. They don't work together and Sam is actually kind of happy that Dean is not so close to him. He's confused. Still freaked out, but also very confused. Is he supposed to feel like this? No, of course not- Dean is freaking brother! And younger brother now! 

But he can't help but stare at his pretty, young face. And slim body.

Fuck. What the hell is wrong with him? 

Not that Dean's not pretty as his older self... he is. But more.. hot, than pretty.

Wait..

...whaat?

He shakes his head. No no no no. Bad, bad Sammy.

He looks up and at Dean. Dean's staring back at him, his green eyes piercing right through him. Sam swallows the lump in his throat. Dean winks and Sam feels weak in his knees. He wants to scream and run away, still screaming and screeching.

 

Three hours later, Dean stands up and returns all the book in their place, Sam is amazed. He waits until Dean's outside and then stands up himself. Saying good bye to the librarians and leaves.

"So...What did you find?" He asks Dean and Dean shrugs. 

"Buy me coffee first, then I'll tell you and you will tell me."

Sam buys them two cups of coffee. Dean takes a sip and makes a face.

"I kind of forgot that I don't like coffee that much, in this age." 

Sam laughs and Dean joins him. His laughs sounds amazing, Sam notices. And then, before he can realize what he's doing, he's kissing Dean. Thank God they're sitting in the impala and no one's around.

"Sammy?"

"Not now." Sam groans, kissing him again to shut him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short, I know I know. I just don't have much time to write but I really wanted to post new chapter for you my babies. I hope you liked it anyway.  
> If you did, leave some kudos and comments and I will love you forever.  
> xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

It takes a while for Dean to move closer to Sam. But when he does, he sits on Sam's lap and grinds down. Sam moans and tuggs on Dean's hair.

Dean's shaky fingers start unbuttoning Sam's shirt and that's when it hits Sam. "Get off."

"I'm trying." Dean winks but Sam pushes him away. Dean looks up, hurt and confused. "Did I do anything wrong?"

" _This_ is wrong. We are brothers." 

"No shit, Sherlock." Dean mutters. "Look at me Sam."

And Sam does.

"Don't you want this? Don't you want me? Don't fight it. I want it too. Always have. No one knows we're brothers. It can be one of the many dirty secrets we have."

Something in Dean's eyes makes Sam's heart melt. And also makes his cock harden.

"Dean..." it sounds weak and Sam feels weak as Dean grinds down again, their hard-on's brushing against each other.

"Come on man, take us somewhere where we will be alone. I need you now but I won't let you fuck me here, where anyone can see us."

Sam groans and presses his hand down on his crotch. Then he starts the engine and drives them out of the town. 

"Right there." Dean points at a forest near by and starts unzipping his jeans. Sam's heart stops but he still manages to drive them to the forest. 

"Are you sure no one will drive by?" Sam asks, anxious. 

"Sammy, get in the backseat and shut up." Dean's bossy tone makes Sam's stomach flip.

He gets in the backseat and unzips his pants. Dean crawls to him and sits on his lap. They start kissing again and Dean finally unbuttons and takes off Sam's shirt. He traces his abs with his fingertips and Sam shivers. 

Dean leans in and circles his left nipple with his tongue. Sam moans. He didn't even know he was sensitive there. He grabs the collar of Dean's T-shirt and pulls him in for another kiss. 

Dean is biting his lower lip and Sam loves it. He doesn't ask where the hell did Dean learn this. He doesn't want to know.

"I wanna give you a blowjob." Dean says and Sam chokes. 

"Don't be a pussy Samuel. I know you want it." with that he takes off Sam's pants along with his boxers and licks his lips. Sam's breath hitches and he swallows the lump in his throat.

His cock looks incredibly big in Dean's small hand but he doesn't seem to mind. He gives Sam few strokes then he leans in and licks the slit. Sam bites his lip and swallows back a moan. 

Dean gives few more kitten licks before taking him whole down his throat. Sam moans, loud, when he feels the walls of Dean's throat closing around him.

Dean gags a little and his eyes water but he doesn't stop and Sam feels like he's losing his mind.

Dean moves back to the tip and gives him few more kitten licks before taking him down a moving up again. It takes all of Sam's willpower to stop him from fucking Dean's face.

Dean hollows his cheeks and sucks hard and Sam feels himself getting close to his climax.

"De...imma.." 

Dean looks into his eyes as he goes down until his nose touches his lowerbelly and Sam loses it, throwing his head back and filling Dean's mouth with his seed.

Dean pulls away and swallows. Sam's breathing hard, eyes closed, half of his mind still wandering somewhere in the pure bliss.

After a while, he looks at Dean who looks completely content. 

"Need some help?" Sam asks and Dean shifts awkwardly. Sam looks down at his crotch and gasps. Dean tries to hide the wet spot on his jeans. 

"You came untouched?" he chuckles and Dean's face redden's.

"I'm fourteen, okay? I can come from dirty talk, untouched. So stop laughing at me."

Sam kisses Dean deeply and pulls him close. "Now, I'll take us to the motel and do just that. Will make you come just from talking dirty to you."

Dean whimpers and Sam smirks. 

***

Honestly he has no idea what he's doing. He just let his brother suck him off. And all he can think about is sucking Dean off in return.

Once they make it to the motel, they quickly get to the motel room and lock the door.

"Clothes off." Sam orders and Dean shivers. He's naked in the blink of an eye.

"Lay down on the bed. Legs apart." Sam continues and Dean does what he's told.

"Oh, look at you. Spread out for me like a little whore." 

Dean whimpers and Sam chuckles. "You don't like that? What should I call you then? A slut?"

Dean moans.

"A cockslut?"

Another moan.

"My little bitch?" 

Dean bites his lip and rocks his hips. Yea, he likes that. 

Dean's hard again and Sam wants to think about something else but the view in front of him is breathtaking and doesn't allow him to think about something else.

"What do you want me to do to you?" sam asks and sits down next to Dean. "Should I suck you off? Eat you out?"

Dean whimpers again and grabs Sam's hand. 

"Or should I... I don't know,prep you for my dick so I can fuck you later?"

Dean's body is shaking the whole time as he comes and the sounds he makes are sinful but the most beatiful at the same time.

***

He carries him to the bathroom and together they get into the shower. "Are you okay, baby?" Sam asks and Dean nods.

They wash each other,teasing one another and then Dean bends over and Sam's mouth goes dry.

"What are you doing?"

"Take me." Dean's mind as well as his voice are clouded with lust and Sam can't help but fall on his knees, touching Dean everywhere.

Soon, he's two fingers deep in his brother with his other hand wrapped around his cock and the only thing on his mind is deandeandean.

**

"I'm sleepy," Dean yawns and stretches his arms in Sam's shirt. Sam kisses his forehead. 

"Get some rest." 

When Dean's asleep, his brother holding his hand, Sam sighs.

Could he... Fall for Dean? As in... Fall in love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next -and last- chapter's gonna be the longest. So it will take a while. A lot of things will happen. I wanted this chapter to be about smut only cuz I'm weird like that. Hoped you liked it ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"I wanna stay like this." Dean yawns and Sammy smirks.

"Here with me? In my arms?"

"No, you old fart. Young. It's great to wake up without back pain and so on. Plus - the Mark. It's gone. We don't have to worry about it."

Sam sighs. It's true, the mark's gone. But that's about it. They need to stop whatever it is who does that. If they don't, more people will deage or worse and Sam can't let that happen.

"Dean... No. I want you to be older again."

"Why." Dean pouts and Sam bites his lip.

"Because I wanna hold your hand in public without people assuming you're either my son or that I'm a pedophile. I wanna kiss you and feel the stubble scratching my face. And.." he drops his voice lower. "I wanna fuck you. Real, grown up you."

Dean shivers. And has to admit he's happy Sam feels this way. Again. The witch took him few years along with Sam's feeligs for him. But he got Sam back and he will get his age back too.

"You never told me what you found." Sam reminds and Dean cuddles up closer to him.

"It's a witch. Hansel and Gretchen style. Makes adults kids again, feeds them, eats them."

"So... Tina is still in there?" Sam asks and Dean nods.

"Hopefully."

"We gotta do something."

They dress up and leave to find Tina.

***

"For God's sake Dean! You're' like fourteen, why is your memory so shitty!"

It takes over an hour to actually get there and wheb they do, they kind of don't know what to do.

As it turns out, they don't need to come up with something as someone grabs them by the collars and drags them inside the "house".

"Ahh! Look who came back!" the witch is exactly what Sam imagined her to be. Old, ugly, powerful. Without even looking at them, she pins them both to the wall.

"I thought you were clever, when you managed to escape... But no, you're stupid. You came back. This time, I make sure you die."

Dean doesn't listen, he keeps looking around to find Tina.

"And you brought a friend, I see." 

She turns around to look at the man who dragged them there.

"Kill them."

Suddenly someone screams and the witch yelps in shock, her spell broken and both Sam and Dean break free. Tina.

Sam attacks the tall man while Dean grabs the knife.

"You really think you can kill me with that? You?!" she laughs and Dean nods.

"You're naive."

"And you get easily distracted." he smirks. At the same Tina jumps on her back and Dean stabs the witch in her heart. 

Sam knocks out the man and pushes the blade through his ribcage.

The witch screams and turns into dust. Both Dean and Tina turns older again, in their small child sized clothes.

Sam hugs Dean tight, kissing him hungrily.

Tina chuckles. "I knew you were together." 

Dean stares at her confused. 

"I saw your boyfriend killing me with his eyes the night we met."

Dean looks at Sam who blushes.

"Are you okay?"

Tina nods. "As okay as I can be."

***

"You know... You were really hot as fourteen year old." Sam admits. "As creepy as it sounds."

Dean laughs. "And I'm not hot now?"

Sam chuckles. "Of course you are, you old fart."

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter will be posted soon, I hope. Or when I reach enough Hits and kudos (+ comments) to think it's worth to post another chapter :) I know it sounds odd, I just wanna make sure people really like it and will read it before I post more of it.  
> Love you lots.


End file.
